Bonecrusher
The bonecrusher is a reward from the Dungeoneering skill. It requires 21 Dungeoneering and 21 Prayer. It costs 34,000 tokens at the rewards trader and is for members only. This means a Dungeoneering level of at least 62 is required for the tokens needed when using the regular way of Dungeoneering. You could also gain tokens by completing Sagas but then you'll still need a higher Dungeoneering level than 21 in order to do it effectively. It is, however, possible to acquire the necessary tokens by completing the saga Three's Company over and over again but this is incredibly slow. When a player has a bonecrusher present in their pocket slot, inventory, or tool belt, all bones dropped by monster kills, or obtained from hunting, will be automatically converted into Prayer experience, unless disabled. It should be noted that the bonecrusher does not have any effect on ashes dropped from demonic beings, with the exception being Death Spawn, which are associated with killing Nechryaels, giving 12.5 experience per Death Spawn killed, for the accursed ashes. The bonecrusher also does not auto-bury the special long and curved bones that can be exchanged for Construction experience and coins in Dorgesh-Kaan. Bonuses , 21 }} Usage Upon purchasing the bonecrusher, it will not destroy any bones until the player has selected their settings. This can be done by left-clicking the bonecrusher and choosing what bones will be crushed. The item needs only to be present in the player's inventory, worn in the pocket slot, or in the slayer belt for it to take effect, and may be found useful if players have a tendency to leave bones on the ground and not bury them. When a monster is killed with a bonecrusher in the player's pocket, Prayer experience is rewarded in a way similar to Slayer experience (with bones missing from the drops), with no animation or anything similar occurring. This means that this item won't slow players down at all compared to leaving bones on the ground. The bonecrusher has no effect on drops when it is left in the bank and will not work if LootShare or CoinShare is active. The bonecrusher can be added to the slayer belt by learning how to from a Slayer master at a cost of 500 slayer reward points. Once on the slayer belt it cannot be removed, however it can be disabled through the toolbelt interface, in situations where players would rather collect bones for sale or use. If a monster drops more than one bone, such as bloodveld or jogres often do, all dropped bones that are the same type as the ones the monster drops as remains will be converted to prayer experience; the rest will appear on the ground as usual, as a separate drop. Also, long or curved bones will not be buried by the bonecrusher, as these are a separate drop too. Bones dropped as notes, like those dropped by cyclopes in the Warriors' Guild when using multi-token mode, are not affected by the bonecrusher. The (attuned) ectoplasmator is the equivalent of the bonecrusher for ghost-like creatures, and monsters that drop ashes. The bonecrusher can be used together with the twisted bird necklace, split dragontooth necklace, demon horn necklace, Corruption aura, Salvation aura or Harmony aura to regain Prayer points. Trivia * The Bonecrusher used to cost 110,000 Dungeoneering tokens before the 21 April 2010 update. * This item does not work with PVP. * On 27 May 2014, it became possible to equip this item in the pocket slot. However, it can still bury bones even if it isn't equipped. nl:Bonecrusher fi:Bonecrusher